<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HEADS  |  What I Think Happened After TMDG Ended by SteampunkSlytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651065">HEADS  |  What I Think Happened After TMDG Ended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkSlytherin/pseuds/SteampunkSlytherin'>SteampunkSlytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Most Dangerous Game - Richard Connell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bloody, Creepy, Dangerous, Death, Disturbing, Don't Judge Me, General Zaroff - Freeform, Gore, Heads, Hunted, Hunter - Freeform, Hunting, I disturbed my parents who have never read TMDG, I wrote this for a class assignment, Insanity, Kill or be killed, Library, Sanger Rainsford - Freeform, Stuffing heads, TMDG, The Most Dangerous Game, The dogs eat Zaroff, What I think happened after the story ended, big house, dying, hounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkSlytherin/pseuds/SteampunkSlytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have not read the Most Dangerous Game, you will be very confused when you read this. And disturbed.</p><p>Very disturbed.</p><p>Basically, this is what I think could have happened after The Most Dangerous Game ended. I did this for a class assignment and thought it would be fun to put on here. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own The Most Dangerous Game, its characters, or anything else. All I own is the plot to what I think happened after the story ended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N- Okay, so everything in this chapter right here, I DO NOT OWN! That is the ending of the actual story! For this story, I am picking up where this ended so we won't have to suffer from that amazing/horrible cliffhanger right there!</p><p>        If you have not read or seen the Most Dangerous Game, READ IT! IT'S SO GOOD! I think you can find it on Google actually! If you aren't gonna read it and you still decide to read this, you're gonna be so confused and disturbed lol. My parents read this without knowing what TMDG was about so they were extremely disturbed. I laughed so hard when I saw their faces! XD</p><p>        I hope y'all like it! It's just a lil short story, so the next chapter will be the last!</p><p>        Peace and Ancient Greece,</p><p>        Sam :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>        Previously…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        The general sucked in his breath and smiled. “I congratulate you,” he said. “You have won the game.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Rainsford did not smile. “I am still a beast at bay,” he said, in a low hoarse voice. “Get ready, General Zaroff.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The general made one of his deepest bows. “I see,” he said. “Splendid! One of us is to furnish a repast for the hounds. The other will sleep in this very excellent bed. On guard, Rainsford…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        He had never slept in a better bed, Rainsford decided. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Present...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What I think happened after the story ended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now…</p><p> </p><p>        When Rainsford woke the next day, he stared at the beautifully carved ceiling for a couple of minutes, reminiscing over what had happened the night before. He had done it. He had won the game. General Zaroff had lost and was fed to the hounds that were under the window outside of the General’s- no, <em>his</em>- bedroom. </p><p>        Rainsford smiled at the thought. He hadn’t watched the General being eaten. No, that would be very uncivilized. He did, however, revel in hearing the General scream in pain as he was ripped apart limb by limb for what seemed like hours, even though it was only minutes. </p><p>        Rainsford enjoyed hearing the General’s sharp cries and pleads of mercy down below him. It gave him great satisfaction that General Zaroff was feeling the agony that he had bestowed upon so many others. </p><p>        Rainsford got up out of his soft, silky bed and pattered over to the grand window to look out of it. Yes, it was a beautiful day. He could hear the birds chirping like little angels; he could see the trees dancing gracefully in the wind; he could feel the slight heat from the sun peeking through the pane of glass; he could smell the sweet flowers and the smell of General Zaroff’s coppery blood drifting lazily through the air trying to reach his nose. A beautiful day indeed. </p><p>        Rainsford walked cheerfully out of the bedroom and down to the Great Hall. He bounced outside to go check on Zaroff’s remains. The dogs wouldn’t bother him. They <em>couldn’t </em>bother him. They couldn’t because the night before, right before he had challenged Zaroff, he set up a deadly trap outside the hounds’ sleeping place. After the hounds’ were done devouring Zaroff’s flesh, they headed back to their sleeping quarters, only to get crushed by a large, heavy slab of granite that was dangling precariously above them. Rainsford smirked at the thought. <em>They deserved it. So did Zaroff. </em><em>They all had hearts of stone.</em></p><p>        AsRainsford neared Zaroff’s carcass he smiled wickedly. “Oh, yes,” Rainsford announced merrily. “Deader than a doornail!” </p><p>        As he looked over the general’s leftovers, he laughed out loud. “Oh, this is gold! Pure gold!” The reason Rainsford was so amused was that the dogs had left Zaroff’s head! </p><p><em>        ‘Hmmm… maybe Zaroff trained the hounds to leave the head if they got to the human before him. That way, he would still get a little ‘prize’ once the game was finished,’ </em>Rainsford grinned a smile as big as the Cheshire Cat. <em>‘Disgusting, but ingenious, really!’  </em></p><p>        Rainsford took off his coat and delicately wrapped up the bloody and bruised head. He walked away from the blood-soaked sidewalk, holding the head away from his body with outstretched arms, trying not to gag at the revolting stench emanating from the head. </p><hr/><p>        Two hours later, after Rainsford had washed the head, pulled out all of the flesh and organs inside it with the general’s skull still intact, cleaned it again so it was only a hollow shell, stuffed it, and put in some fake eyeballs, Rainsford headed over to the “library” that was filled with Zaroff’s newer heads. Newer heads as in <em>human </em>heads. </p><p>        Rainsford walked through the large, cherrywood doors of the library and looked around in undisguised repugnance and awe. The room was filled with heads (and books)! All of them men; young and old; big and small; fat and skinny; it was truly nerve-wracking to see how many people the general had killed. It made Rainsford <em>very </em>grateful that he had managed to beat the general in his <em>sick</em> game. </p><p>        He brought Zaroff’s head over to an open pedestal and stuck it on top of the spike sticking out of the top so that it wouldn't topple over. He set it down in a position that had it facing all of the other heads. The other heads seemed to glare at Zaroff and if Zaroff had come back to life right then and there, he probably would have died of fear. Rainsford bent down so he was level Zaroff’s “eyes”. </p><p>        “Don’t like it so much now that it’s happening to you, do you, General?” Rainsford whispered. </p><p>
  <em>        AWOOGA!!!!!</em>
</p><p>Rainsford’s head shot up as he heard the low ship horn. “Ah, that would be Whitney and the others. I am going to go let your other victims- sorry, <em>trainees- </em>go and get on the yacht. But I can promise you, General, that I won’t be leaving so soon.” At this Rainsford laughed. “Oh, no, I have gotten quite fond of this house. I think I’ll keep it.” </p><p>        Rainsford stood up straight and backed away from the pedestal. “I look forward to sleeping in your bed every night, General Zaroff,” Rainsford said with a final tip of an imaginary hat before walking smartly out of the horror-filled library, chuckling madly to himself all the way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N- Oof, looks like the Game kinda made Rainsford lose a lil bit of his sanity... </p><p>        I hope y'all liked it! It was really fun to write! I have no idea how the process of stuffing heads- including human heads- goes so I completely made it up along the way! </p><p>        Here's the link for what The Most Dangerous Game is about: sparknotes.com/short-stories/the-most-dangerous-game/summary/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>